L'âme soeur
by LYLAH1
Summary: Deux êtres si différents et pourtant tellement semblables ! Deux âmes destinées à être unies ! Il faudra du temps beaucoup et de l'energie de la part de chacun pour qu'ils y parviennent...


**Chapitre 1**

« Seigneur ! S'était donc vrai… Ces deux là sont ensembles » Séverus grimaça d'incrédulité, tendis que Cybill Trelaunay rougissait comme une gamine devant son petit ami occupé à lui embrasser la paume de sa main surchargée de bagues. L'homme en noir s'avança dans la salle des professeurs sans dire un mot. Il passa devant le couple hétéroclite, pris une tasse et se servi en café fumant.

Oh ! Bonjour professeur Rogue… Veuillez nous excuser, nous ne vous avons pas entendu entrer ! S'excusa son collègue le Centaure.

Effectivement… Je m'en étais rendu compte ! Ironisa l'autre en s'assaillant le plus loin possible des tourtereaux.

J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas offensé ? Hasarda le professeur de Divination cramoisie.

« Offensé est un euphémisme ma chère, je dirais plutôt dégoûté ! »

- Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et avec qui…il veut ! Lâcha t-il méprisant.

Le centaure imaginait très bien ce que Séverus voulait dire, mais après tout il pouvait penser ce que bon lui chantait. Lui était heureux avec Cybill et même si la jeune femme était une humaine, elle n'en restait pas moins la créature la plus étrangement douce qu'il lui eut été donné de connaître. De son côté sa petite amie n'était pas loin de penser de même. Avant Firenze, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais attaché à personne, songeant qu'il serait trop dure à un quelconque compagnon de comprendre sa vie… Jusqu'à ce que le beau Centaure n'entre en scène… Tout d'abord vexée de devoir partager le poste de professeur de Divination, elle s'était peu à peu surprise à apprécier les propos qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autres. Petits à petits, les discussions se firent plus longues et plus précieuses, le respect qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre se mua en amitié puis en amour… Qui mieux qu'un Centaure pouvait comprendre la subtilité de la divination. Le professeur Trelauney odorait leurs échanges sur cette matière. Leur point de vue divergeaient bien souvent, mais le résultats de leurs découvertes finissaient le plus fréquemment par aboutir au même résultat…

Et lui, Séverus Rogue éminent professeur de potion, était il heureux ?! Lui, l'ancien Mangemort incapable d'accorder sa confiance et son cœur…Seul dans ses cachots lugubres, avec pour seule compagnie que ses horribles décoctions ! Personne ne pouvait rester si longtemps seul sans perdre son humanité… Heureusement que le ciel avait décidé de mettre bon ordre dans la vie du reclus ! Jubila la femme.

Professeur Rogue ne vous sentez vous pas trop seul, dans vos cachots ? Questionna t-elle.

Demandez donc à votre tasse de café… Se moqua l'homme en noir.

Comme pour mettre fin à cet échange, il prit un morceau de cake au citron et y fit un sort.

Mon pauvre ami… Si j'étais vous, je ne moquerais pas ainsi ni de ma tasse de café ni des présages que j'y ai découvert.

Cybill… Commença Firenze qui ne souhaitait pas que la jeune femme commette d'impair. Parfois, elle était tellement exaltée !

« Elle va me lâcher, la toquée du bocal ! Qu'elle s'occupe de sa mule et qu'elle me laisse manger en paix ! ».

Malgré le mutisme de l'ancien Mangemort, le professeur de divination continua :

- Heureusement pour vous cher ami, la solitude que vous ressentez prendra heureusement bientôt fin…

Cybill ! Je pense que cela suffit… Insista le Centaure plus que sérieux.

« Bravo ! Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit… Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Pour une fois que je me décide à venir prendre mon café à la salle des professeurs, il faut que je tombe sur cette dingue et son poney !!!! Merde ! Je retourne dans mes cachots et à mes potions. »

Stoïque, ce dernier se leva, prenant soin d'apporter avec lui le reste de sa part de cake. Il passa devant ses collègues et les salua d'un bref signe de tête.

Vous nous quittez déjà ? S'enquit Trelauney.

Je vois que vous mérité amplement votre salaire, ma chère !

Quel dommage qu'il soit déjà parti. J'aurais aimé lui apprendre que…

Cyci chérie, je pense que le temps n'est pas venu pour le professeur Rogue de connaître… « ces choses » ! Répondit le centaure.

Mais, je suis bien certaine qu'il aurait été fort réjouit de savoir que l'amour allait entrer dans sa vie !

Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre, mais je pense que le professeur Firenze à raison… déclara une voix derrière eux.

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent surpris, pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard, dont la barbe gardait quelques traces de sucre glace.

Reprenant la parole, le vieil homme dit :

Séverus n'est pas encore près pour cela… Et encore moins la personne qui lui est destinée.

Albus, vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre déclara « l'hybride » avec respect. Versez vous aussi dans l'art subtil de la divination ?

Malheureusement non… Je ne doit mes sources qu'à Cybill répondit-il amusé. Bien ! je crois que je vais reprendre un peu de ce délicieux cake…

Séverus s'inspecta dans le miroir d'un œil critique. Il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait bien dans ces vêtements. Sa main fine et habile réajusta son col entre ouvert, et un sourire de séducteur apparut brièvement sur son visage pale. Habillé ainsi, il était sur que Collin apprécierait…

- Mon tailleur a fait des merveilles avec ce costume Moldu… Bien, je vais finir par être en retard si je continu à traîner.

L'homme pris une poignée de poudre de « cheminette » qu'il lança dans l'âtre tandis qu'il énonçait sa destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparaissait avec élégance derrière le chaudron baveur. Il tapota contre le mur avec sa baguette, faisant ainsi apparaître un passage dans le Londres Moldu.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lieux de rendez vous convenu avec le dénommé Collin, Séverus se repris à penser au couple surréaliste que formait le Centaure et Trelauney. Il grimaça encore une fois en songeant aux regards énamourés de sa collègue.

« Pff ! Quelle pitié ! »

Le professeur de potions trouvait ridicule cette obsession qu'éprouvaient ses congénères à l'idée qu'il puisse exister quelque part une personne faite uniquement pour eux ! Comment diable pouvait-on passer sa vie à espérer rencontrer « élu » ? Depuis toujours, Sévérus se refusait à croire à ces boniments. Il se rappelait encore très bien comment ces camarades de classes toutes maisons confondues se plaisaient à rêver au grand amour ! Même alors, il était réfractaire… L'amour, pour lui n'était qu'une faiblesse ! Bien sur, il avait eut des aventures, des liaisons de quelques mois ou quelques jours. Il ne promettait rien et ne demandait pas plus à ses partenaires ! L'acte physique lui suffisait et dès qu'il sentait qu'il en allait autrement pour celui qui partageait sa couche, il mettait un terme à sa liaison. Ainsi il avait brisé plusieurs cœurs, sans jamais avoir donné le sien. Pour l'homme, l'amour représentait une arme capable d'anéantir un univers !!! Sa mère en était d'ailleurs le parfait exemple…

« Aller, mon vieux Sév ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser au passé… Songe plutôt à ce soir ! »

Ce dernier fouilla dans ses poches de veste à la recherche du bout de papier où se trouvait l'adresse exacte du restaurant. N'étant jamais venu dans le coin et même s'il connaissait assez bien Londres, Séverus avait dû demander à son ami de lui faire un plan des environs. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur la feuille.

« 9, Arlington Road. Bien, je suis presque arrivé »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le restaurant dans lequel il devait retrouver l'autre homme apparaissait.

« Décidément, il à très bon goût… Le cadre est classe et intime. Voyons voir le menu… Mazette des fruits de mer ! Vivement qu'il arrive, je meurs de faim »

Avisant sa montre, le professeur constat avec dépit qu'il avait dix minutes d'avance ; il décida donc de flâner un peu aux alentours. Le quartier était plutôt animé, mais sans excès. Alors qu'il avançait, il entendit au loin de la musique, tandis qu'une bande de jeunes gens se dirigeaient joyeusement vers ce qui devait être une discothèque… Malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur l'un deux. Assez grand et bien bâti d'après se qu'il pouvait en juger d'aussi loin, le jeune homme portait un pantalon en cuir moulant à la perfection son postérieur bien fait. Appréciateur, Séverus continua son inspection au tee-shirt qui moulait ses épaules et son dos à la perfection et une masse de cheveux bruns tombaient sur sa nuque virile.

« Par Merlin, en voila un qui est sacrément bien foutu ! »

Au même instant, le groupe s'engouffra dans la boite de nuit, rompant ainsi la visibilité. Le professeur leva les yeux sur l'enseigne.

« Angel by night »

Excuses moi, j'ai été retardé…Déclara une voix chaude derrière lui.

Ce n'est rien, je viens juste d'arriver répondit ce dernier avec assurance.

Durant quelques secondes, les deux hommes se firent face et s'évaluèrent. Séverus apprécia du regard la ligne parfaite du costume de son vis-à-vis. La couleur grise irisée lui saillait à la perfection. Collin avait une classe folle quoi qu'il porte… Mais ce soir, il était plus que craquant !!

Séverus, tu ai à tomber murmura le dénommé Collin dont les yeux brillait de désir.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus répondit l'autre en faisant un petit clin d'œil aguicheur…Aller, on y va je meurs de faim !

Moi aussi… Moi aussi.


End file.
